1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a horse riding type exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical horse riding type exercisers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,269 to Huang et al. issued on Aug. 30, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,357 to Wang et al. issued on Oct. 18, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,358 to Chen issued on Oct. 18, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,428 to Liao issued on Nov. 22, 1994. The handle bars thereof may be pulled for conducting horse riding type exercises. However, the typical horse riding type exercisers comprise a rather complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional horse riding type exercisers.